Integrated circuits (ICs) utilized in mobile applications, such as mobile computing, smart phones, tablets, and smart gear, can have stringent power requirements. Power reduction in an IC can be realized, for example, by adopting fin field effect transistor (finFETs), by minimizing transistor leakage current, and by mitigating parasitic capacitances. Additionally, layout modifications can also be used to reduce power consumption in ICs.